Interior cameras for land vehicles are well known from the prior art. Such interior cam-eras provide a two or three-dimensional image and/or a time sequence of such images of the vehicle interior. In particular interior cameras provide such images and/or sequences of images of persons that are arranged in the interior of the land vehicle in particular of a vehicle driver, a front-seat passenger and/or a further passenger. One well known type of interior cameras are so-called time of flight cameras, which, based on a light propagation between the camera and an object, calculate a distance of the object to the camera.
WO 2014/195020 A1 discloses an imaging system with a time of flight imaging sensor, wherein the system is designed to receive an image of a scene, wherein the scene has been illuminated with at least two different illumination sources.
In the automotive sector interior cameras must comply with the specifications of the ISO 26262 standard “Road vehicles—Functional safety” in order to be protected from breakdowns.
The embodiments of the present disclosure address the problem of providing an interior camera for a land vehicle with improved functional security.